Untitled
by Sophie Fatale
Summary: And that's when all my worst dreams came true...
1. Chapter 1

None of us saw it coming. It was a quite house, a quite street. None of us thought much of it, it was just another of Jane's gut feelings, so why would it be any different.  
It turned out different-and oh so different- at the end. I told Jane to stay in the car till we got Brad Simmons out, he just smiled-his goddamn cocky and handsome smile- and we left the car. Of course after a few minutes of banging the door Simmons was nowhere to be seen, so we entered the house using the warrant Cho got us. It was the wrong thing to do cause he was waiting. He shot at us, missing...Or so I thought until I saw Rigsby yelling. Van Pelt went for him and in that time Simmons ran trough the backdoor.

One look at Van Pelt and I knew Rigsby was gonna be fine so I ran after the bad guy, and that's when all my worst dreams came true…


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon told me to stay in the car, as usual. I just flashed one of my charming smiles not letting her caught that -even knowing she does it to protect me- I would like to feel in the team from time to time.  
Not giving more thought to it, I just relaxed and waited. A few minutes passed by and I couldn't hear anything, and just as I was going to get off the car thinking nobody was home I heard the first shot. It sounded distant to my hears and all I could think of was if one of my friends was hurt. I stepped off the car, walking cautiously in the direction of the house hearing a few more shots, and after that, pure silence. It unnerved me to no end not knowing what was going on and just when I was about to step into the sidewalk of the house I saw him. Brad Simmons was running towards me with a gun in hand. I didn't have time to think before he shot me full force in the chest.

I caught a glimpse of Lisbon running behind him and when she saw me her face grew pale. She understood what had happened before I did. And then, I slowly fell.


	3. Chapter 3

It all happened too fast for his liking, not that he was too thrilled with the situation. It was a huge shock at first, he fell, and then he felt that his body was no longer his. Teresa was there and he didn't even notice when she started crying, but apparently it was for him.  
He tried to speak but no words came out, just a croak leaving something wet and warm in the corner of his mouth. Teresa started yelling and crying altogether, and all Patrick could think of was that she was holding him.

-

Teresa Lisbon was a tough woman. She knew that since she was a little girl, but nothing could prepare her for the sight in front of her. Patrick was looking at her, but just barely. His face expressed shock and his hand went to his chest absently, as if he didn't know what was happening. Right before he fell he looked at her and then down, she followed his gaze and saw his hand and blood coated fingers.  
She didn't follow Simmons, she didn't call for an ambulance. She just stood frozen for what felt like ages but were probably just a few seconds. Suddenly she felt the urge to hug Patrick, tell him he would be OK, so she did. It hit her then that she hadn't call for an ambulance or back up. She took her phone and dialed, covering it with Jane's blood.  
At one point she just laid there, crying and holding the man she cared for the most, waiting for a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:I know the chapters are short, it's just something I wanted to try. Hope you like it****.**

**-**

He tried to be brave for her, he really had, but he couldn't supress the wince when she touched his arm. Grace looked at him funny, like he was just being a baby and then her sweetness took over. With delicate fingers she proded- as light as she could- Rigsby's wound. It didin't appear bad, just painful. Rigsby smiled at her, just like a kid who wanted candy after the doctor's appointment. Van Pelt called for an ambulance, and heard it. A shot...And it was close, too close. She turned around and stared in the direction of the sound.

Rigsby told her to go help, she watched him a few seconds, deciding what to do. When Rigsby, more forcefully, told her again to go she just responded by walking out the door.

-

Blood, blood, too much blood dripping from her hands. She knew it wasn't good, and she dreaded it wasn't something that she could fix.

'Lisbon?' It was his voice and she thought it was in her head till he said it again.

'I'm here' . She responded looking at him and seeing his eyes, watching her. The tears came more heavily, and apparently he noticed.

'It's gonna be alright'. He squeezed her hand and closed his eyes, as in pain.

'Just...just stay with me'

It had never hurt this bad to care for someone but she was damned if she was letting him go. Lisbon held him tighter and waited. In the distance she heard the sirens getting closer.


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't thinking just watching. She was vaguely aware of the voices of the EMT's, the beating of her own heart and the pool that was coating the pavement red. Red blood.

Somebody asked some question and after a few seconds she realized they were directed at her.

'Mhm?' Was what came out of her.

'Ma'am, I need to know if he has any allergies' It was a young female with tanned skin and brown eyes.

'I..' Lisbon looked through her and thought just for a moment how little she knew about the trivial facts of the life of Patrick Jane.

'I don't know...' She feared she would never find about those facts, that seemed so important now.

The EMT noted the lack of response from Lisbon and was about to get her closer to the ambulance when Van Pelt appeared. Lisbon didn't even notice Grace taking her arm and leading her to the ambulance. She also didn't notice the talk that happened between her and the EMT, she just looked around, realizing Patrick was already in the ambulance.

'I'm riding with him' She said, seeming more aware now.

Both Grace and the female EMT watched her. Lisbon was climbing into the ambulance and Grace turned to the EMT.

'She needs to do this' The female EMT nodded.

'Is he gonna be OK?' asked Grace after a few seconds, more serious and vulnerable than ever.

'Hard to tell...'

'He's strong' Grace said more to herself than to the EMT. She nodded again and got into the ambulance. Grace Van Pelt just repeated the words in her head: He's strong.


	6. Chapter 6

When Van Pelt came out of the house she didn't really thought about what she might greet her. The shock made her eyes blink once just to be sure the sight in front of her was, in fact, happening.

After they opened she stood like a frozen statue: she saw the ambulance pulling over, three ETMs walk to the scene, two went to Patrick who was on the floor, bleeding heavily. And the other took Lisbon away from Jane's prone form.

Suddenly Grace realized she needed to do something cause her boss didn't seem to be doing so good. She closed the distance just in time to hear the EMT asking questions about Jane. Apparently at that moment the EMT also noticed something was wrong with Lisbon.

'It's OK, she's just shook up' Grace told the EMT.

'She should still go to the hospital to get checked' Was the professional response.

'Don't worry, she'll be there' Grace said sadly as she glanced at Jane and then at Lisbon's face. The discussion ended, and she took Teresa's arm to get her closer to the ambulance. At that moment the other EMT's were loading Jane's stretcher into the ambulance and it was the first time Grace got a good look at him. His face was pale, too pale. Teresa's demand made her take her attention off of Jane's face and into her boss's.

Teresa knew she looked bad but she felt even worse. She wasn't going to argue and she WAS going to get into that ambulance with him. She wouldn't-no, she couldn't leave him now. And when nobody objected she just got in. And as she saw the wound, she believe she started to pray.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been hours, but it surely felt like days. Teresa Lisbon just paced while the team watched her intently. Their worried eyes didn't stop her, though. Her thoughts didn't wander far from the last time she had seen Patrick Jane, bloody and dying.

'He's gonna be alright' And it was the fifth time Van Pelt had said it, and also like the four past times, no one answered. But a few minutes later a nurse walked by them and Lisbon couldn't suppress the need for information, so she closed in on her.

'Please, we need to know how our friend is...Please?' Lisbon's voice sounded almost contorted by emotion.

The nurse looked at her, first a bit surprised, but then her face changed to one of compassion, she had seen too much of this. So she took Lisbon, very gently, by the arm and sat her next to her friends.

'Tell me, miss, what's the matter?' The elder woman asked in a quite and tender voice and Lisbon almost broke.

'He was shot...We were looking for a suspect...He was supposed to be safe, out of harms way' At that point the nurse noticed the three people waiting alongside. All three of them carried worried, almost lost expressions. She noticed the serious outfits and the guns. They were cops. And it hit her that they were here for the handsome man.

'Miss, listen to me, your friend was hurt seriously, but he's being taken care of by the best doctors in this hospital' The tone was firm to ground Lisbon, but the hand still holding her arm was gentle and caring. Somehow the nurse needed to send the message that what was happening was real without letting them lose faith.

'OK' Was the almost whisper that came out of Lisbon's mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

The scene was almost sweet to the nurses and doctors that passed by, almost, if it weren't for the reason of said particular scene. Lisbon occupied three seats with her petite body, she was curled into herself, as if protecting her body. Cho remained seated but fast asleep and Van Pelt had her head on Rigsby's shoulder while he snored lightly.

Most nurses and doctors knew the situation surrounding the group of people that after hours on end of waiting finally succumbed to sleep, but there were a few that still shot curious glances at them.

Steps were heard in the waiting area and as they got closer Lisbon stirred. A few seconds later she opened her eyes to see a male doctor observing the group as to decide wich one to wake up. Lisbon immediately got on her feet and walked towards him.

'Are you here for Mr. Jane?' He asked solemnly.

'Yes' She almost cried.

'I'm Doctor Gomez, I was the one performing surgery on Patrick' At that moment Lisbon really looked at the man, he looked as tired as she felt.

'How is he?' And she definitely wasn't ready for bad news, she needed good news.

'He's with us, which is a lot, Miss...?

'Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon, I'm his boss' For a moment he looked disbelievingly and then the expression was gone. it didn't bother her too much, it had happened before, people getting confused cause he looked so young and so...female.

And by now the other members of the team were either awake or awakening so she motioned for them to come over.

'This is Doctor Gomez, he...he's got news' And the last lisbon said it almost begging.

'Yes. It was long and hard as you might have realized, he was in a bad shape. But he's holding his own.' The doctor rubbed his eyes with his hand as he continued. 'Even though he's tougher than he should be I need you to know it's still serious'

All of them looked relieved to know that Patrick was fighting but the worry never left their faces.

'Can we see him?' This time Van Pelt was the first to ask.

'No, not at the moment, maybe tomorrow. He'll get a private room in the ICU and you'll be able to visit'

'Thank you, Doctor' It was Cho this time, seeing his colleagues weren't able to respond. And with that the man left, walking tiredly to where he came from.

The four of them stood there for a while and then went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**AA: So this is looooooooong overdue, but please be happy I actually wrote it. It's very difficult to keep going with this when I have to work, care for a house and finish school. So as a favour I wanted to ask you something(only if you want, really ;)). I am a filmmaker, and to try to make it I really need a camera(obviously, lol) and I'm participating on a contest to win one. It's only a video on youtube that recreates a scene for a movie, but only the three with more views will be watched by the judges, so if is not too much bother and you wanna make a girl from across the world really happy just click on this link ****www. youtube**** .com/watch?v=7tGdz9WHPNM (I separated the dot after www and the dot after youtube). There is also a link on my profile. If you hate the vid it doesn't matter, just the click will help me.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH beforehand, and also for reading.**

**Hugs,**

**SF**

Lisbon awoke to the continuous sound of voices, ringing phones and people moving. For a moment she didn't remember where she was. It took her a few seconds to feel her body's complaints. She slept in a chair. In a hospital. Jane!

Getting up, ignoring her body's protest, she walked to the nurse station across from her less than comfortable bed.

'Excuse me, ma'am?' said Lisbon in a small voice. The woman didn't even look at her so the agent got closer and with a fiery look repeated the question.

'Excuse me?' This time a lot stronger. The young nurse turned to her but didn't look her in the eye.

'Yeah?' Lisbon frowned at the lack of manner but continued.

'I need information on Patrick Jane. He's supposed to be in the ICU right now' The last came out tired and a little unsure, Lisbon didn't take the time to notice how much she had slept.

The young nurse, Holly according to the name tag, gave her a confused look and then grabbed a book with names and information. She read it a lot slower than a normal person seeing that it was in alphabetical order but Lison didn't press the matter, she just wanted to know how Jane was.

'Mmm, it says he's in room 314. Visitors are allowed but visiting hours start in about' She glances at her watch 'Forty six minutes'.

Lisbon looked down, the girl was apparently trying to get on her nerves and she didn't have the energy.

'There are windows though, you can see him from afar while you wait.'

The agent looked up and for the first time a small smile grew in her lips. Holly pointe behind Lisbon.

'That way'.

Lisbon just smiles and whispered a 'thank you' before heading to the corridor that was pointed at her. It looked less scary than she guessed it would. Big rooms that had windows right next to the door so you could see your loved one but not be in the way of their care being the best. When she got to room 313 she stopped, took a big breath and walked the distance to the next room so she could finally see him.

**AA2: For those who didn't read the first, "if is not too much bother and you wanna make a girl from across the world really happy just click on this link ****www. youtube**** .com/watch?v=7tGdz9WHPNM (I separated the dot after www and the dot after youtube)".**

**Please RandR**

**SF**


	10. Chapter 10

**AA: As a favour I wanted to ask you something(only if you want, really ;)). I am a filmmaker, and to try to make it I really need a camera(obviously, lol) and I'm participating on a contest to win one. It's only a video on youtube that recreates a scene for a movie, but only the three with more views will be watched by the judges, so if is not too much bother and you wanna make a girl from across the world really happy just click on this link ****www. youtube**** .com/watch?v=7tGdz9WHPNM (I separated the dot after www and the dot after youtube). There is also a link on my profile. If you hate the vid it doesn't matter, just the click will help me.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH beforehand, and also for reading.**

**Hugs,**

**SF**

When she got a good look at him her eyes started to water for long overdue tears. He seemed vulnerable and weak, unlike his showman persona. She walked close to the window and sighed. What wouldn't she give to have him back at his old self, smiling and making her blush. She stood there for a few minutes, not caring for anything else in the world but Patrick.

A doctor approached quietly, unbeknown to Lisbon, and when he was close enough he talked.

'Are you family, miss?' Lisbon turned to the question a little shcoked with the sudden interruption.

'Yes…Well, not blood related…But we are family' Lisbon took her time to answer and also to think about it herself.

'He's doing better' The doctor said indicating Jane's bed.

Teresa's eyes grew bigger with joy and smiled to the doctor. The man smiled back and kept on updating her of Jane's condition.

'It was an extremely risky surgery, he came in in very bad shape. But he's doing remarkably well for that'. He stopped so she could digest the good news before he told her the rest.

'Now, there is still a huge road ahead for him, he's not out of the woods, so to say' The agent grew serious to the doctor's words.

'Is he…Is he gonna be OK?' Lisbon asked.

There was a small silence before the doctor answered.

'It's hard to tell at this point, but him sleeping through the night without complications is an excellent sign' Lisbon nodded.

'When can I see him? Lisbon was hopeful

The doctor looked at her and then at his watch. It wasn't visiting hours yet but it wouldn't hurt anyone and it'd definitely help this woman to feel less unsure about his friend's state.

'I'd say just about now' He smiled.

Lisbon face broke into a big smile this time. Feeling at least she could touch him and know he was still with them. The doctor,got to the door and he opened for her. Lisbon took a big breath and walked in.

**AA2: Thank you very much to all of you that have watched the video and helped me win the camera, really, it's very important for me(it only counts one view for IP each day)**

**READ AND YOUTUBE! lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: First off, what was up with my AN's that I called AA's? Well, being out of practice will be my thing right now, so lame. And I'm sorry for taken long to post this, I went down a bit on the contest so I've been working on it a lot :S**

**Again I'd like to ask for the same favour(If you are new I will explai now, if not, sorry for repeating myself, but it's necessary for my work)**

**I am a filmmaker, and to try to make it I really need a camera(obviously, lol) and I'm participating on a contest to win one. It's only a video on youtube that recreates a scene for a movie, but only the three with more views will be watched by the judges, so if is not too much bother and you wanna make a girl from across the world really happy just click on this link ****www. youtube**** .com/watch?v=7tGdz9WHPNM (I separated the dot after www and the dot after youtube). There is also a link on my profile. If you hate the vid it doesn't matter, just the click will help me.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH beforehand, and also for reading.**

**Hugs,**

**SF**

The shock of seeing her wayward consultant lying on a bed motionless was stronger first hand. Lisbon stood a few feet from his bed just watching. Various tubes were connected to his wrists, and a thicker one came out of his mouth.

He looked dead. He coul be dead, she rationalized. 'Don't go there, Teresa' she thought to herself.

Teresa walked the few steps to touch his barely visible skin. She placed her fingers on his hand, caressing it gently.

"Jane…" Teresa closed her eyes, she didn't even know what to say.

"I know you may not be hearing this but…I don't know OK?" Teresa broke down right there. The tears came strongly and some whimpers were heard in the silence of the room.

Unknown to Lisbon the doctor, Henry Cooper, stood outside the room, watching the agent break down. Henry sighed in pity, he recognized this image from all his years in the hospital, it was heartbreaking. He stood there with a small smile till some alarm started to sound inside the room.

Teresa sobbed. In some time she grabbed Patrick's hand so she could feel him. At one point, she didn't know how long she cried, some strange noise broke her sobs. It sounded bad so she looked at Jane's still form, but it wasn't still anymore. His face was contorted in pain and his chest moved too fast and too little. Lisbon got up and stepped closer to try and call him down. Then she felt hands grab her and put her to the side. It was the doctor from before. Lisbon watched the man checking on Jane's moving form when three more people entered the room. Teresa was confused and scared while the doctor asked for some medication and have the OR ready. At this Lisbon tensed visibly.

"What's happening?" Nobody answered and that got her ten times more scared. She moved aside for them to move his bed out of the room.

"What's happening?" She muttered again, this time more to herself, feeling glued to the floor as she observed Jane being taken out of sight.

**AN2: Thank you very much to all of you that have watched the video and helped me win the camera, really, it's very important for me(it only counts one view for IP, each day, so click everyday if you can :P)**

**READ AND YOUTUBE! lol**


End file.
